lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Starling
Elizabeth Starling '(エリザベス·スターリング ''Erizabesu Sutāringu), often referred to as "Mom" or "Momma" by her family, is the wife of Gideon Starling and the mother of the "infamous Starling sisters" Cordelia Starling, Juliet Starling and Rosalind Starling. She calls Juliet quite frequently, apparently oblivious to the undead horde and concerned only for preparations for Juliet's birthday party. ''Lollipop Chainsaw Elizabeth is first introduced to the story when Juliet mentions about a mother who has a strong relationship with her husband. Elizabeth is not then fully introduced, until later within the Prologue when Juliet receives a phone call from her, checking in with her daughter, right after a helicopter collapses. A majority of her phone calls will be frequent throughout the stages, calling Juliet to discuss about certain events that have recently come. Elizabeth appears in the flesh after the game credits, where her appearance will depend largely on what ending the player has obtained. If Juliet failed to save all other San Romero High students, she will be zombified, clutching a decaying arm and stating that her family is just in time to eat, before attacking them. However, if Juliet successfully rescues her classmates, Elizabeth will be completely fine, though she seems briefly upset at her family's tardiness before presenting Juliet with her birthday cake. Biographical Information *'Occupation: Matriarch of the Starlings/a kind and sexy house wife. *'Relation:' Gideon Starling’s wife, the mother of Cordelia, Juliet and Rosalind. *A normal house wife who is not aware of the "special" activities with her husband and daughters. Character Description Appearance Elizabeth has blond hair in a vintage hairstyle, with fair Caucasian skin and blue eyes that is shared amongst her fellow daughters. Her attire consists of what appears to be inspired by the Rockabilly subculture. She has a red and white, polka-dotted bandana that is tied around her neck. She has a green top that reveals her cleavage, with an orange leather jacket that has white trimming, short jade-colored sleeves and red buttons on each side. She also wears knee-low skinny denim jeans with lighter-colored folds underneath. The rest of her attire include a big red belt, with a shiny square buckle, a pearl bracelet and orange slippers with bow-like supports. As a zombie, she has pale skin, with a missing nose, pupil-less eyes, gaping mouth and tattered clothing. Personality Elizabeth's personality primarily appears to portray that of the stereotypical housewife. As she is absent for most of the game, her personality can only be speculated through the phone calls Juliet receives as she progresses through San Romero. Like her daughters, she has an oblivious nature to her life, unaware that her family is a group of zombie hunters and the fact that she never properly questions particular events. This at times can make her frustrated with her family, such as her negative reaction to her family members purchasing dangerous motorcycles and being tardy to important events. However, despite these negative personality traits, she appears to be a caring, and sweet-tempered mother who cares deeply for the safety of her family. Most of her phone messages consist of her calling Juliet and constantly telling her that she loves her deeply. Symbolism Elizabeth Starling appears to symbolize Lady Capulet from the original Shakespearean novel, Romeo and Juliet. Evidence that supports is that Elizabeth is absent for the majority of the game, similar to Lady Capulet who is barely present in the original story. Quotes UNDER CONSTRUCTION Trophies/Achievements References *As the names of Cordelia, Rosalind and Juliet come from Shakespeare plays, it can be reasoned Elizabeth's name comes from the name of a queen of that time. *Elizabeth shares her first name with the infamous Elizabeth Bathory (AKA the Blood Queen of South Hungary) who bathed in the blood of slaughtered women to maintain her youth. *She has a slight resemblance to Marilyn Monroe. Trivia *'Mom's outfit' is unlocked by beating Dad's score on Stage 5. *Elizabeth is oblivious to the "family business", and it is unknown as to why. *Juliet's mom is only met at the end comic and heard through Juliet's phone. See Also *Gideon Starling *Juliet Starling *Cordelia Starling *Rosalind Starling *Juliet's Phone Gallery Mom Sketches.JPG|Mom's Sketches Mom Concept Art.JPG|Mom's Concept Art Mom Zombie Concept Art.JPG|Mom's "Zombie" Concept Art Mom in the Opening.jpg|Mom in the Opening when Juliet introduces her Family. Julietmombadending.jpg|Elizabeth if not all students are saved Goodending.jpg|Elizabeth when all students are saved Videos : Credited to XCVii007r1]] : Credited to XCVii007r1]] Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Starling Family